That Stab of Jealousy
by SoraLoverAce
Summary: Kairi x Sora x Reader x Riku
1. Memories

Btw this is a Kairi x Sora x **Reader** x Riku FanFiction meaning you like Sora, Sora likes Kairi and Riku likes you. It's gonna be sad.

You, Sora and Riku. You and Sora were at on the paopu fruit tree Riku was leaning against it, that's how it always was, and hopefully how you thought it was going to stay until that girl Kairi came along.

She was new on the island. You, Riku and Sora had been there your entire lives, as children you all still used to hang out together. You used to laugh until you cried, you and Sora used to joke around with Riku then he got mad and started chasing you and Sora around the island until you all would collapse laughing on the sand whilst you used to look up at the starry sky whilst listening to the soft waves slowly crawling up to the shore...but that's all changed whilst Kairi's been here.

Kairi couldn't take the joke. She didn't want to get her hair in the sand because she had just washed it. She couldn't run round because of her shoes. She couldn't sit by the shore unless she got fully changed again into a bikini. She couldn't play fight because she didn't want to get hurt.

But Sora really liked her. You really liked Sora. His personality was like a fresh wave over you when he was around, he wasn't bad looking either. Your two best friends. YOUR two best friends were perfect.

You were talking to Sora about some ways you could prank Riku, whilst giggling about the different plans. Then you heard a soft trudging of footsteps walking behind you. You quickly turned round to see if it was Riku. It wasn't. It was Kairi.

"Hey, urhm Soraaa?" She purred in the most sickly sweet tone she could.

"Oh hey Kairi." Sora smiled waving.

"Can I maybe talk to you?"

"Well I'm right here..."

Kairi looked at you will a glint of hate in her eyes.

"Alone." She said sharply. You felt a stab in your heart. Please speak up for me Sora.

Sora looked at the ground shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Urhm, _..." Sora whispered. He didn't even bother, shows how much of an amazing friend he was. But why were you feeling so betrayed? Did you _love _Sora? If he was your friend you'd understand wouldn't you? You looked up trying to fight back tears.

"Whatever—" Your voice wavered you thought you were going to burst into tears there and then. You turned away abruptly and ran to the secret place where you, Sora and Riku used to go. You felt a single tear drop down your face. He hadn't called after you. He knew you were crying. Just about when you were going to duck under the vines to the cave you felt a friendly hand on your shoulder.

"_." You heard Riku's soft voice. Your best friend's voice suddenly comforted you. You turned and hugged him crying harder. He was a little shocked by your sudden action but he hugged you back. He knew you so well. "I h-hate him." You mumbled into Riku's shoulder.

Riku stayed silent until he lifted your chin up wiping the few tears that were still trickling from your eyes.

"You don't have to say, I was watching. I hate Kairi too and Sora sometimes." He said cleanly.

You let go of him and looked back over at them, they hugged each other. The jealously, it hurt so much. It was anger, hate, sadness mixed up in one drink and taken as a shot or injection. You clenched your fists and looked up at the sky remembering what Sora used to tell to you whilst humming, 'Dearly Beloved' he used to hold out his hand and say;

"Don't cry! Everything will be alright! I promise you that!" He says with a smile. The thought of that always cheers you up.


	2. Scattered Sunsets

You slowly opened your eyes, you were in the cave you, Sora and Riku's secret place.

"You're awake!" Sora said grinning.

You saw Riku smiling back at you. You were glad that you were all there without Kairi; I mean it was _your_ place.

"What happened?" You mumbled sitting up rubbing your eyes.

"You passed out, silly!" Sora said patting your head.

You looked up to see Kairi crouched hugging her knees and touching the chalk drawings you Sora and Riku drew when you were only children.

How dare her. You felt the flush of anger run through your body. How dare she be here? How dare she touch or even see those precious pictures?! You got up and grabbed the tacky hood on her dress.

"GET OFF THEM! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE, KAIRI?!"

She was shocked. So were Riku and Sora. You knew what she was going to do; she was going to act so innocent. You were so angry you didn't think about this.

"I-I was only looking _!" She shakily said taken back by your action. To be honest she seemed not to be acting. Usually you could see through her stupid dramas.

"Well don't. You don't understand what this whole place meant to US, means to ME," Your voice started to waver, "You just came here and took ALL of that away from us." You burst into tears. That feeling, you felt like something, a part of your heart. A part you was being crushed.

Sora and Riku were obviously completely lost for any words.

"All I did was came here IT'S NOT MY FAULT, OKAY?!" Kairi yelled back at you.

Sora came over to you both.

"Comon, you know how much I hate fighting." Sora said.

Sora looked at you dead in the eyes.

"Kairi, didn't do anything _ she can be our friend if she wants." He finished. Then he mouthed to you, "Please understand _."

You felt another stab...your heart must have been bleeding from the amount of metal shards of betrayal that have been forced into you.

You shook your head whilst you felt more tears drip.

Alone.

You turned and walked out of the cave. Riku...he didn't even come after you. You saw the sea in front of you the soft sunset drenching the sky and the soft red and yellow tones lights reflecting on the smooth reoccurring waves.

When you saw the sunset suddenly a bunch of memories scattered your remembrance. It was you, Sora and Riku you were looking up at the sunset. In your usual place, by the paopu tree. Riku was leaning against it and Sora was sitting on it right next to you. You all made the plan to sail away and go and find different worlds.

By this memory you felt your stomach turn and all the utter sadness, disappointment, jealously, hate and anger made you fall to the sandy floor covering your hands and crying.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN NOW? OUR MEMORIES. EVERYTHING HAS JUST FADED AWAY! KAIRI I HATE YOU! You screamed at the top of your voice then continuing to cry loudly.

Why does all this hurt so much...?

"_!" You heard Riku's voice run towards you. He was there the whole time. "Sometimes, people are just there you just need to look right behind you...literally."

You tried to laugh through your floods of tears but laughter was a happy emotion why was there so much despiteful feelings eating them up?

"Please don't cry." He said. "I know how sentimental that place is to us...but you've even got Sora crying."

You were shocked. Sora cried for _you_? His heart was still there he'd just been afraid to show it? You looked up at Riku's turquoise eyes.

"Why can't we all be children again? Grazed knees are so much easier to fix then broken hearts."


	3. Broken

You sleepily opened your eyes to see the bright sunlight seeping through the blinds in your bedroom. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, then started to think.

"Maybe I should at least _try _and be friends with Kairi."

You stood up drowsily and got dressed and split open a coconut for breakfast.

"But everything she did to you! She broke your friendship." You thought deeply. There were so many things you wanted to say to Sora. But everything was bottled up and frozen inside your mind, only for you to stare through the glass with icy eyes. Maybe one day, just maybe the glass will crack.

You got up and ran out of the door into the tepid morning breezes on the shore. You breathed in deeply to smell the salty, fresh morning beach breeze.

You looked around to see the silver haired boy and spiky brunette play fighting.

"Riku, don't think I'm not going to win this time!" Sora yelled ducking one his friend's attacks.

"Oh really? You've said that five times already and haven't succeeded." Riku said calmly swiping the sword at Sora's chest.

You smiled to hear they're familiar insults and determination. The memories were knocking at the door again. You shook your head to make them leave. You ran over.

"Hey guys!" You said smiling.

Sora looked at you shocked. Maybe he hasn't got over what you had said out of your pure hate towards the girl he loved. He waved at you nervously.

"Whatssup?" Riku slightly smiled at you dropping his sword.

Sora dropped his sword also.

"Not much...hey, where's Kairi?" You said coolly.

"She's in her room. She's kinda sad from what you said, _. It was kinda harsh."

You stared at him.

"It was true, Sora. Remember what we vowed as children? That only me, you and Riku go in that special place. That cave. Then Kairi comes in and draws herself next to US in those chalk drawings. Did that place have no sentimental value to you?!"

"Memories, we've grown up now _ things are never going to be the same. Kairi's here. There is no problem." Sora glared at you.

Riku stepped in front of you.

"Don't have a go at _ I get all that she's saying, Sora. It hurt me too when she came in and drew herself. That was _our _place, and then Kairi took all that away." Riku said in the same tone.

You were surprised that Riku chose to stick up for you.

"Well I'm sorry for causing you all this grief-," you voice started to waver. "Kairi can take my place. It seems everyone would be happier." You could feel the tears forcing their way painfully from your heart you turned away and made your way towards the cave.

"Wait! _! I didn't mean it like that! Wait up!" Sora shouted back at you.

You ignored his pleads and then heard Riku's voice with a hint of spite.

"Wait ago, loser." Riku said pushing Sora. Then he walked away.

Sora was left there.

When you entered the cave you saw the chalk drawings again and smiled. You saw Kairi's then Sora's. You saw a paopu drawn towards Kairi from Sora.

You close your eyes.

"Heh, I'm not going to try this time. Maybe I've grown stronger."

You felt your heart. It was beating faster. You liked Sora. You loved him. And to see this just tore you apart.

You opened your eyes and looked at them.

"I'm stronger but still broken."


	4. The One Who Stayed By Your Side

After seeing the drawings the pure exasperation was affecting you badly. You felt impure, like tar building up in your lungs. Instead it was the spouts of pure envy, backbiting, bleeding, bruised, scarred trunks wrapping round your heart so it gets darker, and darker, and darker. You had never felt so agonised before in your whole entire life. These mental scars were worst that silenced sleeping, loss. Maybe you had secretly lost something, maybe a part of you. Maybe a part of friendship, maybe even lost Sora as a person.

You ignored the afflictive tugs on your heart and took one last glance at the drawings then walked, solemnly out of the cave.

You saw Riku, Sora and Kairi sitting on the shore looking out to sea; Kairi was holding a pretty charm which looked like a paopu fruit they were all laughing and smiling.

Exactly what you used to do. With Sora and Riku.

You decided to be nosey and listen to what they were talking about.

"Then, hah, I crept up behind him and-," Sora couldn't help laughing and cutting of his, _all so fascinating _story. "Put sand down his back." He laughed loudly clutching his stomach, whilst Riku smiled and punched him playfully.

"Shut it, Sora. It wasn't funny for me..." Until he burst into laughter too.

You giggled quietly to yourself when hearing them laugh and seeing them smile again.

Then Kairi turned around and saw you. She didn't tell the others she just smirked at you as if to say;

"I have your friends now. Them, being with me makes them happier it would be better if you never existed." She turned back around and chuckled playfully along with Sora and Riku.

Then she brought them on to a new subject.

"So er...you know _?"

"Nope, never heard of her." Riku teased.

Sora looked at Riku innocently.

"Yes you have Riku, she was out friend ever since we were old enough to speak."

Riku ruffled his hair.

"I know that dumbass, I was being sarcastic."

Sora looked into the distance dreamily.

"Oooh. So _that's _what sarcasm is..."

"Anyway, back on subject. Do you really think she's fun...? I mean she's alright and all but she's boring to hang out with she said herself maybe it would be better if she wasn't here I mean I guess it would be right." Kairi said dipping her toes into the water.

Sora's jaw dropped he never thought Kairi could have been that ... _spiteful._

Riku glared at her with pure hate.

You gasped into your hand as it automatically covered your mouth.

"Actually, _ has been me and Riku's friend ever since we could even _talk_. Sure it's not all about who you've know for the longest but who always stayed by your side, and frankly _ has done both. I can't believe what you just said, Kairi. Me and Riku would feel as if we've lost a part of us if we lost, _."

Riku was so taken back by Sora's words that he had nothing more to say but nod in utter agreement.

You felt a single tear drop down your cheek. They still believed in you.

Kairi's eyes widened. Her eyes were watering up.

"How could you say something like that?!" She charged past Sora pushing him hard out the way.

You tried to stand in front of her.

"Kairi, I-" She faced you.

"You. You don't realise how much greif you've caused me. I HATE YOU!" She punched you hard in the stomach.

You felt your lungs squeeze for air. You were winded from her powerful punch. You fell to the ground on your knees, when you saw Sora and Riku running towards you then everything _s-l-o-w-e-d _down.

Everything was spinning your heart and your brain were both confused, trying to fight out the physical and mental pains.

Then all you felt was you falling into Sora's arms. Safely.

**Hope you enjoyed and leave nice reviews :3 For the next and final chapter I'm going to do a SoraxYou chapter and a RikuxYou chapter so if your super fangirl over Sora (like meh) , chose the Sora ending and if your super fangirl over Riku, chose the Riku ending! :D Arigatoo~**

**Ace-chan ^^;**


	5. Sora Ending Forever and Always

**Side note; This is the ****Sora**** ending so if you are like super, super fangirl over Sora, (Mwhaha me!) read ****thisss chapter**** to finish! And if your super duper fangirl over ****Riku****, ****read the next one named, 'Riku ending!'**** so fufufufu, let's go! Sorry I don't know what that was all about. . Anyways let's start!**

You opened your eyes to see a familiar face. He looked concerned. 'Have I passed out again?' You thought to yourself.

"_?! Are you awake?!" Sora shook you.

"Hmm?" You mumbled at the sound of his voice.

"You are! Comon, get up! I need to show you something!" He grinned at you.

When he smiled at you, you always felt warm, special.

You stood up, then realised where must have been originally placed. He was kneeled and you were resting on his chest. You blush knowingly. Sora stood up when his knees clicked.

"Sorry," he laughed "I've been knelt here for a long time..." He looked at you.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" You looked at the sandy ground. He had stayed there for a while, all for you.

He goes over to you taking your hand.

"Comon, _. About that thing I wanted to show you?"

He raced off with you running behind.

You eventually ended up at the special place, the cave. You looked around it and then in the corner of your eye you saw lots of white scribbles written all over the side of the thick walls.

It read; 'I'm leaving, I'm leaving, I'm leaving. This place, there's nothing new, nothing. Love is RARE, Life is STRANGE. Nothing's FOREVER. People CHANGE. ~Kairi'

You stared at it. She's gone, for good. As in she had left the island? She'd...killed herself?! All these thoughts were spinning round your head making you dizzy. Then you saw Riku looking up at it also with a bucket and sponge.

"Don't worry, _. She's gone for good now. She left the island, to go see other worlds, so will we one day. So will me, you and Sora." Without any given emotion he kneeled down and started rubbing of Kairi's leaving words.

You saw Sora looking down sadly. Sad that she'd gone you guessed.

"Sora..." You said softly as you gently placed your hand on his shoulder. "she's gone now." Seeing Sora like this made your wounds harder to heal, how he must _miss _her.

"No." He turned quickly grabbing your hand. "I don't miss her, I never loved her all this time since we were children—"

"I loved you." You and Sora both whispered in unison.

Riku turned hearing the precious exchange, then pretending her heard nothing he turned back to his chore.

Sora looked at you, his eyes glazed with pain and terror. But...why?

"I'm so sorry, _. I've been horrible to you, every single time I was with Kairi she made me say those things, I couldn't say no. I just wish we could re-write time! I would cry myself to sleep and think about our memories..." Sora cried, squeezing your hand tighter.

You and Riku were both shocked at the spiky brunettes rather emotional short speech.

"Ow, Sora that kinda hurts." You said to break the silence.

"Oh, sorry." He laughed nervously dropping your hand.

"But I have one question."

"And that is...?"

"Why did you draw a paopu fruit to Kairi on our chalk drawings?" You replied tilting your head.

Sora stared at you with a puzzled look.

"I never did..."

"But, she said..." You walked over to the side and pointed at the evidence.

Sora followed you staring at the drawing.

"I never drew that. Kairi must have to make it seem I loved her."

"Oh." You looked at the floor shuffling your feet awkwardly.

Sora noticed.

"Urhm, well look here," he crouched down rubbing off the picture of Kairi and the paopu fruit then smiling he picked up the chalk on the floor and drew one to you from him. "That's better."

He stood up brushing off the chalk dust from his hands.

You blushed a little at the drawing then saw him come near to you.

"Please will you share a paopu with me?" He grinned bashfully.

You laughed at his adorable action.

"Of course, silly!" You said poking his nose.

Laughing, he carefully put his hands to your hips and brought you in slowly for a gentle kiss.

You held it there for a few seconds, although that feeling you could treasure forever. Your love, your saviour is now _yours._ Then you pulled away, smiling to his lips.

He pulled you in for a tight hug then whispered.

"Forever and Always, stay with me."

"Of course." You whispered back, then looking over Sora's shoulder you saw Riku to the side glaring enviously at the wall with tears in his eyes, until he solemnly walked out.


	6. Riku Ending Watch the Stars

**Hullo, um I havn't been updating recently because ALOT of stuff had been going on in my life and half the time I just didn't even want to bother to do anything...but I'll try do pdate to 'KH high' and this is the final chapter to 'That Stab of Jealously.' So Riku's chapter, anddd enjoy! :P**

**{x}**

You slowly opened your eyes, finally awakened from your painful, tranquil resting. Kairi has gone. Is this...all over now? Please let it be.

"Eh, _?" Riku said.

You smiled and looked at him when you heard his calm, clean toned voice say your name.

He grinned back at you. "Finally decided to wake up, huh?" He questioned you.

You laughed.

"Yup, I was being completely lazy so I just decided to faint, sorry about that Riku, I'll try harder next time not to." You replied sarcastically, then winked at him.

He laughed at your smart remark. "Where's Sora then?" You said looking around.

"He urhm, he—" Riku stuttered in reply.

"He...?" You motioned with your hand for Riku to finish his sentence.

Riku sighed then looked you dead in the eyes.

"He went to look for Kairi." He said with no emotion, then looked up at the sky. The sky was beautiful at dusk in Destiny Islands. The deep shades of pink, red and purple were a perfect mix.

You stared at him, when it hit you.

Why should you care about Sora? Even if you did like him, he likes Kairi. Except the facts, he's your friend you should support him whatever, or whoever he chooses.

You sighed thoughtfully and looked up at the sky also with Riku. When suddenly he placed his hand on yours and looked at your smiling.

You blushed, turning your attention away from him and looked at the sea. It was darker, purple at this time of night.

Then you heard his shuffle closer towards you so you were arm to arm.

"I will always wanna stay with you, here until the stars come out," Riku whispered in your ear. "I love you, _."

You close your eyes at his charming words.

"You too, Riku." But you always had that special place in your heart for Sora.


End file.
